I'm Sorry but I Love You
by Asnah Khoiriyah
Summary: Namaku Noctis Lucis Caelum, yang berarti Light of the Night Sky. Aku adalah seorang pangeran, lebih tepatnya pangeran terakhir. Ketika perang tiada akhir terus terjadi dan aku adalah bagian darinya. hingga kemudian aku dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit. aku harus memlih antara cinta atau rakyatku. apa yang harus kulakukan...


Namaku Noctis Lucis Caelum, yang berarti Light of the Night Sky. Aku adalah seorang pangeran, lebih tepatnya pangeran terakhir. Sekarang ini, negara Lucis dipimpin oleh ayahku, Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII. Secara turun-temurun, kami menjaga kristal terakhir yang konon dapat memberikan kekuatan. Berkat kristal itu, negaraku menjadi lebih maju dari negara-negara lain. Namun, kebaikan tidak selalu berakhir baik. Negara lain yang menginginkan kekuatan dari kristal, mulai menyerang kami untuk merebutnya. Perang tiada akhir terjadi, menimbulkan banyak pertumpahan darah. Sebagai pelindung kristal dan demi rakyatku yang menggantungkan hidupnya kepada kerajaan, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka. Aku pun melibatkan diri dalam perang itu. Aku tidak akan segan-segan mengusir mereka yang menyerang negaraku, secara damai ataupun tidak.

Kini aku disini. Duduk di singgasaku. Menunggu. Seiring dengan dentuman lonceng, aku terbangun dari mimpiku. Mimpi tentang masa kecil yang semakin pudar dalam ingatanku.

 _Duarr…._

Telingaku menangkap suara ledakan. Mereka datang. Aku bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju ke luar istana. Kulihat penjaga istana sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa. Prajurit bersenjata memenuhi istana. Mereka menyadari kehadiranku. Bersamaan dengan langkah pertamaku menuruni tangga, mereka mengarahkan senjatanya padaku.

"Pangeran, angkat tanganmu"

Mereka memperingatkanku tapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku menuruni tangga dengan perlahan dan tenang. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, mereka pasti mengerti apa jawabanku. Mereka tidak benar-benar berfikir aku akan menyerah hanya karena jumlah mereka yang banyak, bukan? Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali aku dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. Mereka mulai menembakiku. Ratusan peluru melesat kearahku. Beberapa diantaranya hanya lewat disampingku dan akhirnya membentur tangga. Sedangkan puluru di depanku, memantul kembali karena menabrak perisai sebelum mengenaiku. Perisaiku seperti sebuah dinding transparan yang mengelilingku, terdiri dari beberapa senjata yang bisa kukendalikan dengan baik. Aku mengambil salah satu diantaranya dan bersiap menyerang. Pupilku yang semula berwarna biru, kini berubah menjadi merah. Inilah yang akan terjadi jika aku menggunakan kekuatanku.

Aku berteleport ke tengah arena dan mereka tidak siap akan hal itu. Aku menjatuhkan mereka satu per satu dengan cepat. salah satu prajurit akan menembak. Aku berteleport ke arahnya. Kupegang senapannya kemudian kubalikkan. Kutembaki prajurit dihadapanku hingga perlurunya habis. Kulihat puluhan musuh memanjat dinding. Aku kembali berteleport dan kuhabisi mereka satu per satu. Aku menancapkan pedangku ke dinding kemudian aku berputar dan melompat lebih tinggi. Kuhabisi musuh terakhir dengan pedangku yang sebelumnya telah kucabut. Kulihat puluhan musuh sudah tiba di depan pintu istana. Aku kembali berteleport dan menghadang mereka. kuaktifkan kembali perisaku kemudian kuhempaskan ke arah mereka hingga membuatnya terlempar. Perisaiku kembali menyempit dan duar…. Mereka menembakkan misil padaku. Mungkin mereka beranggapan jika misil dapat menghancurkannya, tapi perisaiku tidak tergores sedikitpun. Melihat itu, mereka terdiam sesaat kemudian secara cepat berlari keluar dari area istana. Mundur.

Aku kembali ke ruanganku dan bersiap jika ada serangan lagi. sejujurnya aku sudah muak dengan semua ini. Pertempuran tiada akhir, pertumpahan darah, kepedihan akibat perang tiada akhir terus terjadi. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak musuh yang mati ditanganku. Aku lelah tapi aku tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku ingin semua ini berakhir tapi selama masih ada mereka yang serakah dan menginginkan kristal ini, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain bertarung untuk melindungi rakyatku.

Di tengah sesaknya hidupku, aku bertemu denganmu. Di tengah pesta yang sedang berlangsung, kau menyapaku dengan ramah. Dengan gaun putih yang melekat di tubuhmu, kau terlihat anggun. Rambut pirangmu bergerak lembut kala angin menghembusnya. Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa aku tertarik padamu.

"Stella" itulah yang kau katakan saat memperkenalkan dirimu. Sifat kita berlawanan. Kau dengan mudahnya menceritakan kemampuanmu tentang melihat cahaya orang-orang mati sedangkan diriku selalu menyembunyikannya. Menjadi berbeda dari kebanyakan orang itu tidak menyenangkan. Kau akan cenderung dikucilkan. Namun hal itu sepertinya tidak berlaku bagimu. Sifatmu yang mudah berteman dengan orang lain berlawanan denganku yang pendiam dan sedikit pemalu. Meskipun begitu, aku menikmati pertemuan awal kita. Aku masih ingat senyummu, tawamu, wajah bersemu merah karena malu, aku mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Aku berharap akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi suatu hari nanti.

Sepertinya dewa-dewa mengabulkan keinginanku. Aku dipertemukan kembali denganmu, gadis pertama yang mengisi hatiku. Tapi, mengapa harus seperti ini…? Apakah ini hukuman dari untukku yang telah banyak mengambil nyawa orang lain? Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu lagi denganmu seperti ini. Tidak…. Aku tidak menginginkan ini. bukan sebagai teman… bukan sebagai kekasih…. Mengapa aku dipertemukan kembali denganmu sebagai… musuh… Kau dengan ribuan pasukanmu menyerang negaraku. Kau memintaku untuk menyerahkan kristal itu. Mengapa stella? Kau pasti tahu jawabanku tapi mengapa kau melakukan ini? Jika seandainya yang kau inginkan adalah menyatukan kerajaan kita, aku akan dengan senang hati membagi energi kristal itu denganmu. Namun kau ingin merampasnya dariku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya.

Kau menangis. Apakah penolakanku membuatmu sedih? atau apakah karena kita akan bertempur sehingga kau sedih? Maafkan aku. Aku memang tidak berguna. Aku… seorang yang mencintaimu, membuatmu tertawa tapi aku juga yang membuatmu menangis. Kumohon jangan salah paham. Bukannya aku tidak mencintaimu atau aku membencimu tapi sebagai pangeran terakhir sekaligus penjaga kristal, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rakyatku. Aku akan memerangi siapapun yang menyakiti mereka, aku akan melindungi mereka meskipun jika musuhku adalah dirimu. Inilah tugasku, kewajibanku, dan belenggu hidupku. Sekali lagi, aku sungguh menyesal. Maafkan aku. kurasa ini adalah… selamat tinggal…


End file.
